The days of pain and wonder for Trunks & Pan
by musicnoteships
Summary: Trunks has depression, what can pan do to help the Lavender haired Sayian? Can she save him? Or will it be too late? Find out in this story! *disclaimer I do not own dragon or the characters they belong to Akira Toriyama*


**Chapter 1**

 _It was just any regular day for Trunks Briefs. He went to work, finished work. Went home and slept. Doing this routine everyday tired Trunks. Doing it everyday just stressed the 30 year old man out. He wished he could be free for once in awhile away from his life. But that wish he knew would never come true. Several events happened that prevented this. Pushing him further away from his wish._

 _Days passed and Trunks lost himself almost killing himself in the process. People worried about Trunks Briefs._

 _He became distant from people just going to work,not eating. Passing the days on he lost him self as a was around the time Trunks decided his life wasn't worth the pain that he would end his life. no one noticed that he was suicidal just he had a blank stare, no expression on his face. Trunks couldn't take it anymore._

"WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE WHY WON'T IT LET ME." yelling people in the whole neighborhood could hear. Trunks walked to the bathroom, look at himself in the mirror. Disgusted by his existence, he opened a cabinet on the inside of the mirror. Looking he picked up a random bottle of pills. Just staring at it forever as it seemed to be. Hearing foot steps approaching trunks then put the bottle of pills back into the cabinet.

"Trunks you ok?." asked his wife Mai. "Yeah I'm fine." Trunks just smiled at his wife then just walked past her. "Trunks are you sure there's nothing wrong?." his wife looked at him worriedly. Trunks turned around" Yeah really I'm fine just tired is all." Trunks just walked out of the room with no expression on his face.

 _Around this Trunks was getting worse as the days let on. Then again not like anyone noticed, yet._

 _Flying around the city was something Trunks did every night. It kinda helped him forget his suicidal thoughts. He just thought about dreams and wishes. He loved getting away from everything. Just thinking about things he liked. Not meetings full of people talking about plans to improve the corporation. Just him and his thoughts flying around the city. But he just didn't just fly he found abandoned places to explore in his free time._

 _This went on for months until a certain incident that changed his suicidal thoughts worse than before._

Trunks visited his parents making sure they were alright. Which they were but his Mother Bulma Briefs had pet peeves if her children didn't come and visit. Approaching the building Trunks just didn't have any face expression on his face what so ever, just blank. He kept walking up to the desk. "Name?."the employee asked. "Trunks Briefs." he answered looking at the ground a for split second. "Ah Mr. Briefs come this way your mother was expecting you to come any day now."she let him to the room where his mother worked most of her days in. "sounds like my mom." trunks added.

Coming to the room on the door read "Bulma Briefs". "Well here you are make sure you have a nice time with your visit and have a nice day." as the lady walked off he noticed someone familiar at the desk. Son Pan. He wasn't surprised or anything he just was kinda like not expecting Gohan's daughter t be here. but he shook that off real quick when he knocked on the door. "Mother it's me Trunks." Trunks spoke waiting for his mother to respond.

"Mom you there?." Trunks hurriedly tried opening the door which couldn't budge. He just kicked it open seeing his mother on the floor unconscious. "MOM." trunks ran to his mother and checked her pulse. She was alive just fainted was what it looked like. Trunks sighed. "Mom don't scare me like that." whispering he heard footsteps approaching pounding hard as they approached. Trunks turned his head around and saw Pan at the door. "Trunks? BULMA." Pan runs over to Bulma's side. "Oh my gosh is she ok?." Pan looking at the unconscious Bulma on the ground. "yeah she's fine just fainted and didn't expect you to be here." Trunks commented.

"Uh well Bra was being weird again." Pan rolled her eyes. "Sounds like she's having fun with high school." Trunks chuckled. "oh yeah she sure is." laughing Pan noticed something on Trunks's face. " Hey Trunks is your face ok you seem kinda pale." Pan commented. "yeah I'm fine just loss of sleep is all." Trunks added while picking up his mom in his arms. "Are you sure your face doesn't look like it's just a loss of sleep. Are you eating?." Pan questioned the 30 year old man. "yeah I am and I think you should get going to help Bra and not worrying over my face." he just walked out of the room with his mother in his arms. Taking her to her room up stairs.


End file.
